Tears Of An Angel
by esquimauve
Summary: Une arme pointée vers son torse, la peur qui trépasse pour un instant dans ses yeux, et un grand boum qui résonne. Le fautif s'efface et la victime s'effondre sur le sol. Death!Fic


**Tears Of An Angel**

 **Synopsis** : Une arme pointée vers son torse, la peur qui trépasse pour un instant dans ses yeux, et un grand **boum** qui résonne. Le fautif s'efface et la victime s'effondre sur le sol.

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel (non romancé, il est simplement question de leur fraternité ici)

 **Note de l'auteur** : C'est une Death!Fic, donc je suis désolée pour vos petits cœurs, je dois avouer que j'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois avant de finir... En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même, ce serait très sympathique de me laisser votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs dans mes prochains écrits ! :)

 **. . .**

Une arme pointée vers son torse, la peur qui trépasse pour un instant dans ses yeux, et un grand **boum** qui résonne. Le fautif s'efface et la victime s'effondre sur le sol.

Castiel arrive après quelques secondes. Il se blâme déjà, deux ou trois secondes de trop, il ne peut pas effacer ce qu'il vient de se passer, ni revenir en arrière. Il ne peut que se maudire, pleurer autant qu'il veut, ça ne changera rien à la donne, le résultat est le même.

Il accourt vers le corps de Dean qui sursaute, sujet à de légers spasmes. Ce dernier souffre, a envie de crier, ne veut pas que ça se termine de cette manière. La balle ancrée dans son thorax lui montre l'erreur qu'il a commise en voulant s'approcher et arrêter le massacre. S'il bouge, elle se déplacera, et sa mort sera encore plus lente et douloureuse que prévue.

L'ange attrape la tête de son ami et la pose sur ses cuisses, il lui tapote les joues pour qu'il puisse rester éveillé.

─ Ne bouge pas. Je vais te soigner.

Sa main s'approche de la blessure profonde, elle tremble et un hoquet de surprise sort de sa bouche quand celle ensanglantée de Dean vient l'arrêter.

─ Je peux le faire, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. C'est moche, mais tu peux t'en sortir...

─ J'aime beaucoup ton optimisme, Cas... Mais non, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Pas cette fois-ci.

Allongé sur le sol, blessé par balle, mourant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami, leurs deux mains entrelacées, Dean recrache un filet de sang. Ses paupières sont lourdes, mais il ne veut pas les fermer, pas avant d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il a à dire.

─ Dean, commence Castiel avec un fond de désespoir grandissant dans la voix, si nous t'emmenons à Sam, nous pouvons te sauver. On t'emmène à l'hôpital et tout est réglé !

─ Non, je ne supporterais pas le voyage, tu pourrais à peine me déplacer jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce. Cas, calme-toi s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

L'interpellé immerge ses yeux embués dans ceux de son ami. Leur histoire n'est pas faîte pour terminer de cette manière. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours une tragédie ? Et pourquoi eux aussi n'ont-ils pas droit à leur _happy end_ ?

Castiel pose une main tremblante sur le front de son protégé et lui guérit les blessures superficielles. Cela le déculpabilise un minimum, mais pas assez. **Il devait sauver Dean**.

─ Je suis désolé, tu sais ? Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette merde ! Surtout, ne viens pas me sauver cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas que tu manques de te faire tuer une fois de plus, pour moi, tu ne mérites pas ça...

─ Dean... Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ?

─ Bien sûr que si, soit réaliste deux secondes Cas'. Ta voix est déjà lointaine dans mon esprit... Si ça ce ne sont pas les effets de la mort, alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

L'ange replace la tête de son ami un peu plus confortablement sur ses cuisses, il attrape sa main et la serre autant qu'il peut, il lui demande de faire de même, pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer.

La main de Dean est froide, celle de Castiel a de la peine à la réchauffer, mais il essaye coûte que coûte d'obtenir un résultat.

─ Tu vas prévenir Sam dès que je passerais l'arme à gauche. Je veux que tu me lâches dès que j'abandonne ta main, et que tu commences à construire le feu où vous brûlerez mon corps. Soyez rapides, je suis désolé de vous infliger cette peine supplémentaire, mais je ne vois personne d'autre que vous le faire.

─ Tu t'entends parler ? Tu veux que ton frère et moi, ton meilleur ami, te brûlons ! Je ne serais même pas capable de déplacer ton corps !

─ Sammy le fera, il est fort.

Un silence calme et teinté de peine accable les deux amis. Dean respire bruyamment, son souffle est difficile à reprendre. Il aurait préféré une mort plus rapide, juste pour ne pas souffrir le martyre. Mais ces minutes précieuses l'aide à dire au revoir à une des personnes qui aura le plus compté dans sa courte vie.

Castiel, l'ange qui l'a sauvé de la perdition. Son sauveur.

─ Merci pour tout, Cas'.

─ Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir d'un moment à l'autre.

─ C'est malheureusement ce qui est en train d'arriver, alors il vaut mieux que je fasse mes remerciements maintenant, je ne veux pas regretter d'être parti sans avoir dit merci, ce serait impoli de ma part...

Le brun ne dit rien, il sent une, puis deux et trois gouttes rouler sur ses joues. Ils les effacent. Il doit paraître fort pour Dean, ce n'est pas lui qui est en train de rendre peu à peu l'âme.

─ Ne pleure pas, ce serait la pire des douleurs que de te voir souffrir à cause de mon départ. Je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu m'as appris et donné ces dernières années. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru faire face à un guignol. Tu étais sérieux et tu croyais à toutes tes conneries sur les anges, tu disais en être un toi-même. De plus, avec ton magnifique trench-coat couleur chair que tu traînais et ta cravate mal foutue, comment étais-je censé te croire ? Dean sourit et Castiel est obligé d'en faire de même aux souvenirs. Merci d'avoir toujours combattu à mes côtés, même si la cause était désespérée ou que le choix n'était pas le bon. Merci d'avoir toujours cru en moi et de m'avoir soutenu comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Castiel, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours voulu et le second petit frère que je n'avais pas demandé mais que j'ai quand même eu – comme si un n'était déjà pas assez à gérer. Alors, merci pour les bons comme les mauvais moments, merci pour les rires et les sourires, les peines et les larmes, merci pour le sang versé et les blessures soignées.

Castiel doit paraître fort ? Il ne se souvient pas de cette instruction. Ses yeux bleus océans déversent des gouttelettes inconsolables. Son cœur est meurtri, puis ravi d'un autre côté. Ce côté qui lui dit que Dean est reconnaissant pour tous les efforts qu'il a fait, qu'il le remercie d'avoir été une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

─ Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Je ne peux pas être en train de perdre... Je... Tu es en train de me dire que je me suis battu, rebellé, et pleins d'autres qualifications comme celles-ci : pour ça ?

─ J'en ai bien l'impression... Mais tout ça, comme tu dis, ça n'a pas été vain. Tu l'as fait pour une raison, et avant moi, il y a toi. Si tu l'as fait, c'est pour que ta vie soit meilleure aussi. Si tu l'as fait, c'était pour toi, en premier lieu. Moi je ne suis qu'une petite pièce du puzzle qui est venue s'incruster.

Le temps s'arrête. Plus rien n'a d'importance que l'homme que l'ange tient à bout de bras.

─ Et pour Sam, alors ?

─ Je te l'ai dit, exalte péniblement Dean. C'est un battant, l'homme le plus fort et intelligent que je connaisse, il s'en sortira. S'il veut, il reprendra les études, se trouvera une fille avec qui il fera des enfants et avec qui il se mariera. Tu iras à son mariage, heureux. Mais laissez-moi une part de gâteau que je dégusterais en haut avec Bobby, mes parents, Charlie, Jo et tout le monde que nous connaissons.

─ Je ne veux pas te laisser... supplie le brun. Je ne peux pas te laisser ! Je ne veux pas te voir voler de tes propres ailes et encore moins te dire au revoir ! C'est impossible !

─ Pourtant, il le faut, Cas'. Surtout, apprends-le en douceur à Sam, ne le brusque pas. Mais je t'en supplie, fais attention à lui comme tu as fait attention à moi ! Fais de lui ton nouveau protégé, et ne le laisse pas sombrer dans l'alcool ou autres merdes qui rendent les gens vulnérables et faibles !

Une respiration un peu plus douloureuse à chaque seconde. Les yeux de Dean, verts ayant la même couleur que l'herbe d'une prairie, paisible, se couvrent lentement d'un voile blanc. Il voit encore les détails du visage de son ami, il voit ses lèvres trembler, ses propres yeux se mouiller de larmes, et son nez renifler.

Pour s'en souvenir, il lève sa main droite et vient la poser sur sa joue. Castiel s'appuie dessus.

Ce n'est pas Dean à présent qui a besoin d'un canoë de sauvetage, mais Castiel. C'est lui qui prend très mal la nouvelle d'une mort prochaine de son compagnon de route.

─ Tu me le promets ?

─ Je te le promets.

─ Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Le téléphone de Dean se met à sonner et à résonner dans sa poitrine. Son visage se fend d'une expression désagréable à voir. Il serre sa mâchoire du plus fort que sa force le lui permet encore et ses yeux se plissent.

Castiel attrape l'objet du mal et ne regarde même pas la personne qui tente, en vain, de l'appeler. Il le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

─ Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, que je délire, que je suis en plein mensonge !

─ Tu es en plein déni, c'est tout. C'est fini pour le grand Dean Winchester.

─ Je me vengerais de ce fils de pute, grince Castiel.

─ Du calme, cow-boy. Ne subtilise pas mes expressions parce que je suis mourant, je suis toujours capable de te mettre la pâtée, hein. C'est ma faute à moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher et le tester à ce point. Bien sûr, que vous le tuiez ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, mais ne vous prenez pas dans une quête de vengeance jusqu'à ne plus penser qu'à ça jour et nuit, s'il te plaît. Vous savez que ces histoires finissent toujours mal.

─ Très bien. Nous ne ferons pas ça. Et tu crois que..?

─ Non, Cas'. Ni la Mort qui va venir me chercher dans moins de deux minutes, je l'espère, ni Crowley, ni je ne sais qui, peuvent me sauver. Je pense m'être assez battu dans la vie, je pense avoir assez donné de moi, j'ai le droit à mon répit. Voilà où je veux en venir : n'essayez pas de me ramener. Juste, laissez-moi crever pour de bon. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai marre de ces allez retour entre le Paradis, l'Enfer et la Terre. Je suis un humain en premier lieu, et je ne peux plus le supporter, j'ai des limites. Dis-moi que tu vas dissuader Sammy d'essayer de le faire, dis-moi que vous n'allez rien tenter.

─ Promis. Pour toi.

─ Merci, encore. On se reverra peut-être là haut un de ces jours, si je ne m'amuse pas à courir pour ma seconde vie pour ne pas que tes frères et sœurs me retrouvent et tentent de me tuer.

La poitrine de Dean se soulève encore un peu plus doucement, Castiel la voit à peine bouger. Il ne sent même plus le souffle qui vient se heurter normalement contre la paume de sa main qui s'était logé sur son front fiévreux. La main qui était accrochée à la sienne se détache, elle l'abandonne presque, et son salut est proche, il le sait.

Castiel cri, de désespoir, de chagrin, de colère.

─ Ne m'abandonne pas, Dean ! Je t'interdis de me laisser à la merci de ce monde dont je ne connais pas le quart des choses ! Tu devais me montrer tant de trucs, tu dois rester, pour tenir ta promesse !

─ Dis à Sam que je l'aime, et que je suis désolé de lui avoir gâché les plus belles années de sa vie.

─ Non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Tu vas vivre et c'est toi qui lui diras en face, sauf cette dernière partie, car si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il est reconnaissant d'être à tes côtés !

─ Et je t'aime aussi, Cas'...

Dernier soulèvement de thorax, des lèvres entrouvertes et des paupières qui se closent. Puis plus rien, absolument rien, juste le silence et un vrombissement de voiture lointain.

Les gémissements apeurés de Castiel brisent ce silence. Il se sent abandonné, seul. Il serre le corps de son ami contre lui. Ce corps qui, quelque heure auparavant, courait dans tous les sens. Un visage qui exposait un sourire bienheureux, et une personne qui disait des blagues de mauvais goûts pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette âme qui s'envole vers les cieux, il peut la voir. Elle est empreinte de légèreté aux premiers abords, mais emporte avec elle des bagages lourds.

Une porte s'ouvre derrière lui, et il entend des pas précipités courir dans sa direction.

Sam ne réagit pas en voyant le corps de son frère. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ? Crier jusqu'à se vider les poumons de tout air ? Prier pour qu'il revienne ? Ça servirait à quoi après tout ? À rien, car ça ne lui ramènerait en aucun cas son grand frère sur qui il misait tant d'espoir.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés de l'ange croisent les siens. Tous les deux sont en détresse. Ils ont besoin d'aide, que quelqu'un vienne les sauver.

─ Je ne lui ai pas dit en retour, je n'en ai pas eu le temps...

Je t'aime, Dean, souffla Castiel au creux de son oreille. S'il est sûr d'une chose : c'est que son ami l'a entendu de là où il est à présent.

 **. . .**

─ Tu vois, Dean, nous n'avons pas oublié la tarte cette fois-ci, dirent en chœur l'ange au trench-coat et Sam.

Tous les deux tenaient une tarte emballée sous plastique et la déposèrent devant la tombe. Brûler le corps avait été impossible. Ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur de lui offrir des funérailles de chasseur normal.

Car il n'était pas une personne, et encore moins un chasseur, parmi tant d'autres.

Il était Dean Winchester, et il n'était certainement pas la voisine du coin qui promenait ses quatorze chats trois fois par jour.

Alors, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de l'enterrer près du bunker des Hommes de Lettres, pour y passer devant et se souvenir.

Même s'il aurait été dur d'oublier quelqu'un comme lui.

Sur la tombe, l'écriteau ''à la mémoire de'' était bien distinct : _« À notre frère et notre ami. À celui qui a illuminé des journées bien maussades. À celui dont la passion des tartes et sa voiture Chevrolet Impala était inébranlable et inégalable. Merci à toi aussi, Dean. »_


End file.
